


Frozen and Miserable

by CherryMountain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cryotube, Fanart, Feels, Frozen People, I needed to express my feels on paper, In a Cargo Bay Thing, M/M, Sad Tony, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMountain/pseuds/CherryMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for officiumdefunctorum's Trekvengers story. Tony needs someone that's just in his reach, yet so far from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen and Miserable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [earth's mightiest heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350694) by [officiumdefunctorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiumdefunctorum/pseuds/officiumdefunctorum). 



> Her story wouldn't get out of my head, it's so amazing, and I needed to deal with my Brony feels. This is how I dealt with it. I think I only made it worse...  
> Note: This is not an actual scene in the story. I simply couldn't stop thinking about it, and eventually imagined Tony talking to Bruce in his cryotube and then breaking down again. The feels..

**Author's Note:**

> Rough sketch with a light splash of color, I really do suck at drawing human beings, and I can't draw a straight line to save my life.
> 
> Go read this story! It's amazing, and wonderful, and my heart breaks, thank you Office!


End file.
